The present disclosure relates to a personal audio equipment provided with an air vent unit and a noise cancellation function, and in particular to a personal audio equipment provided with an air vent unit and a noise cancellation function wherein an air vent unit is provided at a central portion of an earphone or a personal audio equipment, by means of which a user is able to easily hear an external sound even during the wearing thereof, and an external sound inputted via other vent portions except for a horn sound or an alarming sound can be cancelled using a noise cancellation function when a user is on the phone or is listening to a music using the earphone, thus preventing any accidents.
In case of a conventional personal audio equipment, the structure of an earphone or an audio equipment is changing focusing on the sealing of an earhole so as to prevent the input of external sound, etc. As described in the sealing type earphone of the Korean patent application number 10-2002-0016565, the structure of the earphone has been advanced up to a new structure which is able to maximize the blocking of an external sound input in such a way to seal the earhole when the earphone is inserted therein while enhancing a sound transfer function of the audio equipment. In case of a user who frequently is on the phone using a Bluetooth, an earphone, etc., the earphone remains blocked even when the user is not on the phone or is not listening to the music, so the user is not able to hear any external sound, for which any accident may occur. Any water or moisture which is naturally discharged to the outside via the earphone may not be discharged due to the sealing type personal audio equipment and may gather inside the earhole, which may result in the growth of bacteria having a bad effect on the health of the ears. In the summer, such phenomenon may cause the use to feel uncomfortable.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.